


Eat, Suck, Dry

by mole



Series: Carrot Cake [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding, Bunny Shiro (Voltron), False Pregnancy, Feral Behavior, Intersex Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mpreg, Piss kink, Urination, Wolf Keith (Voltron)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 狼兔辣鸡黄雯
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Carrot Cake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057394
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

  
很少有人能从晚间简报全身而退。要Keith说世界上根本不该有简报这东西。十五分钟的“核动力流体模组故障排查”、“迦拉南瓜造成的集体致幻事件”和“Chirut船员和Zulu船员为多重恋爱关系打起来了”（Zulu是伏因都人，意味着他有两颗脑袋）。四个全无遮掩的哈欠。两杯奥卡利安咖啡——要Keith说，他也根本不该喝那咖啡，下半夜他算是别想闭眼了。

汇报人大概出自加里森新一批优秀毕业生，对过往成绩的骄傲和对未定事业的忐忑让橘红色的耳朵微微晃动，声音颤抖发尖。Keith对这群小孩没什么特别感想，自然也不会同情他。他忍住下一个哈欠，将额头隐忍地支在拳头上。新丁并未觉察，继续滔滔不绝轮机室成员如何把奶油柠檬松糕掉进了第三水引擎、弄得风机一股焦糊蛋奶味。

Keith本来不用在大好休班期间活受罪，但代理舰长每天都会遇上那么一二三四十件突发状况，Shiro对此清楚得很，他还跟Keith保证，有什么难办事件尽管找他。

这个骗子。

Keith现在就遇到两件难办事。其中一桩站在他面前，完全不会挑重点地叨叨柠檬松糕五分钟之久，看他手里PADD的备忘录进度条大概一半都没过呢。

另一桩趴在两腿之间。

或者说，是在弧形的、完美符合人体工学设计的铬合金办公桌后头。阿特拉斯给她的舰长分出的也不过这么一个五平方见宽的小休息室，空间除去桌子、档案柜和一个小吧台就捉襟见肘。Keith不想思考Shiro是做了何种努力，才把那高大身躯窝进桌子底下。

但他也能理解。毕竟Shiro的身体其实非同一般的柔软，他能在Keith身下将自己扭成放纵且不可思议的弧度——

Keith闭紧眼睛。现在真不是想这些的好时候。

该死的兔子，把他吞到喉咙口，Keith的龟头前端顶在那一圈紧绷绷、细致黏滑的肌肉中，Shiro几乎没有咽吐反射，他用两只能包裹Keith大腿的手掌分开他，往深呜呜吞咽着。幸好船员说话声够大。Keith将桌上原子笔的按键拨弄得咔咔响，他的内裤已经被Shiro的口水浸湿了小块，其下皮肤一激灵。Shiro揽住他半边臀，湿滑的舌头咂吮不住，Keith一只手摸索下去，自兔子柔顺银白发顶、一把攥住两只抖来抖去的长耳朵。桌子下好像传来被噎住的闷哼声，Keith适时打断船员的汇报。

“抱歉让我说句话，Fenril……Fredrick，对吗？我大概明白你想表达的重点是什么：不要在具有安全风险的机械附近吃吃喝喝。明天我会向轮机室的成员传达这一点，”他草草总结道，手指放松了些，Shiro在努力阻止自己做出吞咽的动作，从他口腔那紧致炙热的颤缩里Keith完全感觉得出来，“你，呃，你还有什么别的事吗，因为我才不关心……我是说我现在确实有点累了，你看着也需要休息休息。”

“是，当然，长官。我是说，舰长。”对方磕磕巴巴回答，看起来有点受打击。Keith拉紧手里缎子般的毛皮，让Shiro的嘴巴钉在自己的老二上，感到对方不住流着口水。如果狸猫男孩听力有狼或兔子这样敏锐，桌子下那点微弱、淫秽的响声多半会让他俩露馅。

Keith知道那意味着什么，意味着Takashi Shirogane，性欲旺盛的兔子舰长，正将几根手指塞进自己湿漉漉的阴户，让更多香甜体液弄脏阿特拉斯的地板。

Keith瞪着那船员背影直到大门彻底阖上。他随即揪了揪Shiro的耳朵，对方发出一声抽尖呻吟，混杂着含糊的鼻音，Keith的阴茎从温热口腔里滑出来时条件反射抽动两下，他真想抓住对方的下巴，马上重新插回那个湿淋淋的温柔乡。

他垂下头，对上黑暗中银灰色一双眼，猎物的眼睛。温柔狭长。躲在草丛中哆哆嗦嗦的兔子。

但Shiro不是。

“重点总结得不错，”他竟然以那副嘴唇嫣红瞳孔撑大的模样谈起工作来了，“不过，模组的排查报告你回头可能得再看一下，我听他的简报里好像有几点违规了。”

“他的简报。违规了。”Keith机械地重复道。Shiro用袖口从唇角抹去些难言体液，闻声瞥了他一眼。

“怕我会给你惹麻烦吗？”

Keith一脚踏在他跪坐的膝盖上，知道那挺括布料会留下脏靴印。Shiro皱起眉，还想维护自己可怜的制服，戒备地向后靠靠，但退无可退。

Keith要他两腿慢慢打开，再打开，从破破烂烂挂在臀部的长裤中，能看见那湿透地方像捧幼蕾在男人腿心，透明的汁液从阴唇间淌下一丝。Keith能闻到他发情的味道，体内的狼饥饿胃响，明白那失禁般的反应全为了自己。他靴尖向大腿内侧切去，蹭过结实肌腱，直到在暴露的阴部旁停下，用了一点力碾入腿根。

Shiro想收紧腿，被另一只靴子及时挡住，他喘息着，私处却张合发颤，Keith低头瞧了瞧，发现一些体液竟溅上自己靴面，坏兔子。放浪的肉洞。他恼怒地腹诽，下体却诚实硬着，Shiro的耳朵垂在肩膀，两片软绵绵的毛发，Keith记得它们在自己嘴巴里的感觉，血管撞动，锁住牙就能尝到冰凉皮肤下的软骨。他再度捞起兔子的耳根，钝指甲拍进去，迫使Shiro痛叫跌向前，伏到他紧绷的大腿上。

“吸我。”不用第二声对方就听话张开嘴，Keith看着自己的阴茎很快没入那隐秘的粉红之中，真神奇，兔子看上去也不过有张寻常的嘴巴，但Shiro实在擅长吸吮老二，也许兔子都擅长。

“你真的、真的得当心点，Shiro，不然我们会惹上麻烦，”对方在他阴茎上哼了一声，Keith嗤笑着，往前挺了挺腰，Shiro差一点就能把下面鼓囊囊那两颗也含进去了，这念头令他喉咙发干，“很讽刺，对吧？船上的人真以为你累到发高烧，躺在寝室含体温计。”

Shiro闭起眼睛来。Keith的拇指在他耳朵内侧轻柔画圈，像为同类梳理毛发，那野气厚重的阴茎向外退出几厘，而后又自被操得平直的喉口、毫无阻碍捅到根部。

狼成结了。

对方脸颊开始鼓胀，初看上去还有些滑稽，膨胀的结将他两颊皮肉撑出薄薄弧度，Shiro惊慌地想退后，却被塞满整个口腔，精液从他唇缝漏出来、滴在膝盖上，有几滴还甩到暴露的外阴上面。他试着吞咽，Keith感到喉头软肉天堂般的吮吸抽紧，舒服得不住小幅晃动腰往里撞去。射出的精液无疑直接滑进了Shiro的肚子，从食道涂满空空的胃袋。

Shiro大概想尖叫，想吐出这可怕物事，他喉咙里发出哽咽的气泡音，随着勉力吞咽的动作咕噜作响。他没法呼吸，泪水从腮边大颗大颗落下来，鼻水也流到嘴唇。

精液仍旧溢出到下巴来了，Shiro像大口吞咽牛奶的饿兽，喉结上下滑动被灌入，两腿不知为何也跟着发颤。Keith从肉体的缝隙中偷看，发现舰长已无法控制地潮喷，又或者他是真的失禁了，腿间涌出些透明液汁，小股小股喷溅着。不管哪样都让Keith的血液嘶吼。他一直保持那个姿势到射干最后一滴，又去揉Shiro的喉结，看对方艰难吞咽，他尽量动作小心，怕会捏得Shiro颚骨咔咔响，男人不知因高潮还是缺氧两眼失焦，等Keith帮他慢慢解放出自己的嘴巴以后，他绵软一倒，磕在金属桌板，下半张脸沾着没咽下去的乳白浊液，又顺脖颈流进大开的制服领口。“Shiro，Shiro？还好吗？”Keith担心地嗅闻空气，以为自己这次终于做得过火，但对方虚弱地抬起一只手晃了晃。

Shiro闻起来像干净衬衫和松子糖。现在他沾染上情欲的焦糊味儿，有点急躁。充满渴求。

他舔了舔嘴唇，“想要你”，声音低哑，被掩盖在喘息后。Keith愣愣地看着他。他们从没在这么短的时间试图搞两回，他本想指令Shiro坐在桌子下用手指操到那包小穴高潮，可突然，手忙脚乱、没尝过樱桃滋味的雏儿般那个成了自己。Shiro柔软地抽噎一声，在他覆到身上来时抱紧肩膀，两腿缠上他的腰。Keith直接滑进那湿热的体内。

他往前顶。代理舰长和正牌舰长。刚刚听过一场糟糕透顶的简报，当下倒放却责任，躲在办公桌后头交缠。Keith勉强半勃，Shiro内壁的触感令他敏感得尾巴乱摇，扫到腰际时痒得他们笑出声。兔子抬起腰，又吸了他一下，着迷看着Keith探出舌尖哈气、眼睛翻上去。

“你真可爱。”他亲热地低声道，Keith耳朵热了，趴到Shiro锁骨处，额头正好贴进对方颌下的凹陷，耳尖黑色绒毛上一个又一个轻吻。刚刚一场性爱酣畅淋漓，他们都不急于打乱此刻，只是填在对方体内温柔摇晃，Keith撞见嘬吸的一小孔，知道碰上了Shiro的宫口，他搂着对方滑腻的大腿和腰，让膝盖在地板上着力，确保每次都能顶进那小圈紧绷的器官。Shiro仰起头，没有拒绝。

他是邀请Keith来咬和干坏他。Keith用门齿细细啮他颈项上流淌的淡淡血管，屁股却仍不急不缓，每一下都插到甬道最深去，Shiro的子宫甜蜜地接受他，那些爱液是证据，舰长挺起胸、因小高潮扭动腰腹也是证据。Keith的手塞到地板和Shiro臀肉之间，揉弄浑圆的肉瓣。每每狼感到伴侣的女穴被用得过头，他会转而将沾满精液的阳具插进另一个湿润的洞里，用一轮又一轮温柔的操干引对方适应。或者就让Shiro两腿间夹着他，处理文书或吃些冷奶油生菜，Keith留在他体内的结和精水令兔子温暖，在凌乱的床铺间骑乘时Shiro则会说漏想要小狼的孩子。他们研究过那些跨种繁殖的成人片，大多是好事同僚（Lance）将链接塞进某人邮箱，小部分出于……好奇。没错。Keith躺在Shiro怀里，裹着同一条毛毯，睡眼惺忪看“医生”介绍兔子那双性生殖器官，镜头从剃光毛的阴囊恨不得指戳进粉红一团阴道里面。“你比他好看。”Keith说，Shiro吞了口口水。

“谢谢？”他不确定地回应，脸很红，片子已经进展到小兔被几头公狼轮流骑跨，但这些人都不是Keith那杯茶，故而他兴趣缺缺，手伸入Shiro裤头，享受他腿间那抹湿淫。只有一只兔子是他的茶。

Shiro几乎和影片里那兔子同时到高潮，只是他更安静，比起叫喊更多体现在战栗的下体，Keith帮他脱掉湿裤子，又埋头进去，留Shiro疲惫地喘着气并看黄片演员歇斯底里大叫。Keith格外卖力，手口并用，就听见对方哑声说“到我身上来，宝贝”。

他立刻压着Shiro结实的身体，跨坐到对方脸上，差点在灵活的舌头仔细吸吮起他的阴囊时尖叫出来。

想象Shiro一肚子他的小狼崽几乎……罪恶，羞耻，令人上瘾。虽然他们的关系人尽皆知，但Shiro看上去更像掠食者，他对自己的事业太过热情，并且不惮于展示，似乎自信能够踏遍星野。在床上，他喜欢掌控性爱，告诉Keith哪样更刺激、更对，换着花样榨出狼的结。而Keith说不准自己想不想听从。冲昏头脑时他告诉Shiro他就是个暖鸡巴用的玩具，怎么，你潮吹了吗？这才对，玩具该润滑自己，该好好被填满。Shiro趴跪在床垫上，屁股鼓鼓的，小腹坠下去一些，尾巴不停颤动着，被Keith揪住尖尖，他真想一口咬掉这小毛团。平日里一丝不苟的声音融化只剩哀求呻吟，他的舰长被反复打开宫腔到终于无法忍受，两腿发抖地哭出来。

他确实搞大了兔子的肚子，不过那是在几星期以后。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 射尿play，超雷der

真相，不是“叮”的一声，更像一路淅淅索索的面包屑。Shiro微微蜷缩着，晨衣扣子全敞开，他上周才自奈泽拉折返，皮肤略微晒黑，但锁骨往下仍旧光滑乳白，此刻两颗乳头暴露在清晨冷雾中，随他呼吸悠长起伏而颤栗。Keith手指陷进他腹部柔软的肌肉，暖乎乎，还有一点鼓胀。

他意识到Shiro是长了几磅肉，腰部、乳房、大腿……还有没太多人注意的屁股。但Keith摸得出来，他的手一滑上去，兔子耳朵就神经质颤动，Shiro在睡梦中皱鼻子，向他伴侣那半床铺靠去。

Keith不敢妄动，想了想，爬进Shiro怀里，吸了其中一粒乳头一口。兔子仍旧没醒，于是Keith张大嘴巴，露出两颗尖齿。

晨间活动很快涣散了他的注意力。这段时间性爱频繁大过以往，Keith奇怪是什么令Shiro变得急色，总是找理由要扒掉他的裤子。不是说他讨厌这样啦，但——Keith回马摩拉投身例会马拉松，中途却在餐厅收到体量过大的邮件，好不容易加载出画面后，Shiro赤裸的下半身、翕张的粉红阴唇和粗大机械指差点在几秒钟内烧糊大脑。Keith不慎把整碗布丁打翻到腿上，弄得母亲和马摩拉首领从如火如荼的预算调整问题抬头，震惊地看他。

Keith说，我得去厕所。他也确实去了厕所，坐在马桶盖上半是不好意思半是急切地窥淫。Shiro先快速给自己打了次手枪，然后把射出来的东西全抹到贪婪的阴口，让摄像头看见那满是精液的小洞如何蠕动着吸进两根手指。

Keith手伸进裤子时两腿发颤。Shiro拿件衬衫盖在阴部，一开始他对此有点困惑，烦躁于布料遮住了好光景。但他很快分辨出那是自己的衣服。Shiro从上看向镜头，似乎知道Keith会怎么想、怎么做，他隔着白色棉布揉弄自己，两只脚高高翘起，阴道淌出来的水让布料朦胧一片，粉红色从下面一点点透出来。

Shiro快从床上滑下去了，抬起臀部拱进Keith的衬衫和自己的手指里，他在屏幕外狼的注视下喷了两次，尾巴抖动，最后都快没力气关掉摄像头了。Keith射在自己手心，咬着手臂不要在公共空间出声，高潮没让情欲得到半点纾解，他在马桶上扭动，未能成结的空虚和前所未有的占有欲带来阵阵心悸，令他咬紧嘴唇吞住喉中狺狺。Shiro痉挛流水的穴口长久逗留在画面上，隔着十几小时和1/4宇宙空间，爱人在他眼下懒懒撸动自己的阴茎，小腿在床沿摇晃着，Keith发现对方还穿着白色长袜，不仅为那怪癖哼了一声。

Shiro两腿间夹着揉皱的衬衫翻个身，Keith追着他臀部令人遐想的曲线，没注意到前头的动作，那双大手似乎只是在私处抚弄了几下，突然夹紧双腿，射了出来……但过程又不太像是寻常的高潮，Keith仔细看了几秒，才反应过来从Shiro腿上滴滴答答流下的是尿液。他失禁了。

Keith呜咽着夹紧自己的腿，牙龈酸软，像Shiro用指尖逗弄自己犬齿那心痒感觉。摄像头过一会才被关掉，Keith瞥见Shiro咬破的嘴唇和颤抖的鼻子，他的衬衫还像个避难所罩在那对赤裸大腿上。这本该很脏，很怪异，Shiro反常的性欲和表现是时候敲响他的警钟，但Keith在那坐了一会，知道自己根本没法这幅样子出去，面对同事和母亲。

他毫无犹豫地拨通了电话。

时差在前，对方的声音听上去睡意惺忪，“会开得怎么样？”Keith抱着话筒却暂时失语，他也不太清楚在对着男友发来的性爱视频手淫完后该说些什么， _哇哦宝贝你真酷_ ？

“还行，”他说，“明天早上我们去首都，然后搭穿梭机回来。”

“好的，我会让阿特拉斯为你留着机位，U240怎么样？”

“好。”

Keith看着自己的脚，然后听到Shiro轻轻笑了。

“还有别的事吗，狗狗？”

只有床上Shiro才这么叫他。独属他们的私密时光，两人身体被床单遮住一半，切开的橙子汁水滴在床脚，Shiro额头抵着他的太阳穴，告诉他，自己从许多年前就爱上他了。

“我想操你。”Keith仓惶地吐出。Shiro在那边失笑：“好吧，我发你视频就是为了让你有事可做的。”“你知道我回去第一件事要做什么吧？”

装模作样的沉默。“拽我回卧室？惩罚我？让我口你？”

Keith哂笑。

“我要吃一整个食堂那种肉桂卷，然后去机库睡一觉，离你远远的。”

他随即挂断电话，为想象另一边Shiro目瞪口呆感到些许报复的快意，但问题仍难解，Keith对着裤子里硬挺家伙发愁，再三思索，还是罪恶地再度打开了那个视频。

那么，咳，回到正题。如果Keith再粗心一些，他大概还要几个星期才能发现真相。毕竟他不太在意Shiro的体型，或他自己的，或任何人的。他不在乎Shiro是不是开始往盘子里多添好几勺土豆沙拉，还要浇不少肉汁和奶油上去。Pidge聊天到一半时停下来盯着一旁狼吞虎咽的舰长，Keith扭头却发现Hunk也在看，神色慈祥得像鹅妈妈。

“看到别人喜欢你做的食物总是令人开心不是吗？”他微笑着对Lance说。但狞猫只是看着相反方向：“哇哦，Shiro一定真的饿坏了。”

“唔，我……我从十点就开始饿了，”Shiro含糊地答道，努力把嘴里咀嚼的食物都咽了下去，“也许是早饭吃得太少。”

Pidge伸手抓了抓他腰侧，这寻常动作却让Shiro瞪圆眼睛，脸红透了。他不自在地往旁边挪了挪，但除了Keith没人注意到。谈话继续，Lance和Allura打起腻死人的长途视讯，Pidge对一种能心灵感应的树产生了兴味，Keith则把自己的蓝莓马芬给了Shiro。

他得到的回报是午休舰长拽他去办公室，躺在那张漂亮的桌子上，让Keith在他腿间消磨了几十分钟。最后他们边整理自己衣服边听舰桥广播，Keith看着Shiro因亲吻红润的嘴唇，心想这样也不坏，没准Shiro只是太劳碌，需要发泄出口。如果靠吃兔子的香甜小穴就能让他好过一些，Keith乐于帮忙。

他的乐观情绪持续到了下午例会的尾声，在Sam进行总结时，Shiro表情一度十分难看，Keith因为坐在对面瞧得清清楚楚，他以为是什么人或会议某些内容令对方不快。但大约十秒钟后Shiro捂住嘴，抬手示意他们继续，而后头也不回冲出会议室大门。

Keith一路追他到盥洗室门口。进去便听见某个隔间里吐得昏天黑地，他极力压抑心中恐慌，去为正吐出胃液的伴侣拍抚脊背，Shiro狼狈不堪地坐在瓷砖地上，Keith在他低头作呕时为他挽着耳朵。

“没关系，”灌下一杯水后，对方晕乎乎地说，“可能是中午吃的乳酪不干净。”

但Keith还是坚持去医疗舱一趟。鉴于Shiro的过往病史，他想到了许多恐怖可能性，做好万全打算。当医生头也不抬地宣布诊疗结果时，Keith那一刻体会到的心情还是相当超现实的。

“什么鬼？”他粗鲁地问道，一开始有点没听懂那个词。Shiro看上去同样疑惑。

“兔子们的常见症状。我倒很意外你到了这个年纪才出现。”医生平静地说，却弄得他俩都难堪起来，“吃些抑制荷尔蒙的药，这样晨吐一类的毛病会减轻。或者不吃也行，反正不是大问题，过几个星期就好了。”

“我要一直荷尔蒙紊乱几个星期？”Shiro礼貌地问道，似乎在抓狂边缘。对方看了他一眼，可以解读为“在你男朋友把老二塞进去之前就该考虑到了对吗”。

他们尴尬得不敢对视。几天前Keith自任务返程，跑过三条走廊才找到舰长，将他从明显怀着其他念头的下属前拽走。回寝室最后一程几乎是用扛的，Shiro被扔到床上时忍不住发笑，又转身从床头柜拿了个纸袋给他。

“肉桂卷。”他一本正经地说。Keith打掉那个纸袋，上去吻他。

“我以为你要离我远点。”Shiro在亲吻中气喘吁吁地玩笑。Keith让他闭嘴，把屁股乖乖撅起来。

他设法在四十分钟内结住Shiro两次，一边缓慢磨碾对方的腔道，一边残忍地撸动那根射精过度的老二，让Shiro哽咽着滴水到床单上。“我一会还要回舰桥，Keith。”他夹着膨大的结，阴道细肉一吮一吮，Keith用手玩着两捧柔润的乳房，触指滑腻如奶油。兔子温软的臀肉顶在他胯骨上，精液弄得二人连接处黏糊一片，随着阴茎插入从Shiro穴口不断牵出淫靡的白浆。

“我要标记你，”他咬着Shiro后颈的皮肉，对方后背已被他挠得全是血痕，“要把你关在这，操到你怀上崽子——你不许出去，天啊你这混蛋，我根本没法不想你，我要，我、”

狼臀部撞向前，开始填满他，Shiro先是呻吟，接着错愕地伏下身躯，感到自己被一点点撑大——热流漫下两腿，Shiro绝望地踢蹬又被拖回来钉在结上，狼尿在他的小穴里了。

“别，狗狗，别……”他呜咽着，被尿液灌大肚子，腥臊气味洒落在床单上，Keith咕哝着抱紧他的腰，在屁股后面摇晃阴茎，撞过他早就酸软的敏感点。他还没能满足，两人第一次交合，Keith用了很久才射精，狼似乎不知道节制一说，Shiro被使用的如此强烈与彻底，甚至当Keith蜷缩在他身后安然睡去，软掉的阴茎还插在穴口。Shiro眼皮酸肿，满脸口水泪痕，喘息仍旧破碎湍急，似乎能从耳朵里听见心跳。他被从后面塞着，狼爪子捧着胃部，之前Shiro射上去的大量精水还糊在那一片皮肤上，但Keith并不在乎。

小狼心满意足地打盹，因在伴侣身旁感到安全。但Shiro就好像刚刚被打开危险开关，肉体欢愉对许多兔子是个陷阱，他也不允许自己过度耽溺于此，可天啦，被Keith插着的地方酸又痒，他忍不住缩紧甬道，犬科那根该死的骨头干着内壁，Shiro只敢用下体偷偷吞吐，磨得又去了一次。Keith当然不知道，那天晚上，他睡到凌晨才又有动作，拉着Shiro骑到自己身上摇晃，直到两人一同在困意中高潮。狼一次次喂饱他又睡去，像什么诡异又火辣的成人仪式，后来Shiro告诉他自己从没像那样做过爱。

“像狼那样？”Keith问。

“像兔子那样。”Shiro说，而后笑了。

事实是，他们的性爱不像狼也不像兔子，只是……急切，大多数时候很甜蜜，仿佛他们渴望彼此太久，一次性没法将爱意全部发泄。Keith不知道彼此之间黏腻煽情的亲吻能持续多久，又要用多久Shiro的耳朵才不会为他下面隐秘举动垂到肩膀，鼻子轻颤，等待狼享用食物。性爱中对方叫得那样动情，每每让Keith体内的狼失去理智，他的伴侣需要他，爱他，Keith盲目地迎上，没想过要收敛半点，要用多久他能学会耐心呀。又或者，要用多久，他才不会仅是看着Shiro专注的侧脸就感到心动。

他会吗？

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pregnant kink

Shiro躺在他身边，衣不蔽体，正在笑。

Keith忘了他们怎么笑起来，好像跟鸭子和西芹有关。他肩膀是根原子笔，转椅则被推到墙边，出于经验教训，那东西之于性爱算不上牢靠。Shiro的机械指挂在他手掌里，笑声似乎也从皮肤传来。他们什么时候牵的手Keith也记不起了。

“我真不想知道你怎么看过鸭子的老二。”Shiro说道。

“得了吧，你没在高中男更衣室待过？”Keith有些庆幸阿特拉斯的地板具备恒温调节，对两个光屁股的人来说可谓体贴入微。Shiro侧过身，大掌滑下去拢住他关键部位，手指挤压未消退的结，令Keith半是绝望地呻吟起来。

“别忘了你不在的时候我得替你工作……”报告堆积如山，通讯器里跳动讯息他一条没回，Shiro还在舔他的耳朵。这家伙做舰长时怎么看上去全不费力？算了，不要问，Keith见过对方熬到四点半，因灌进巨量咖啡焦躁抓起头皮，去舰桥时还戴着笨重黑框眼镜、下颌新冒零星胡茬。对同事们的关心他一律回答我很好，我没事，然后终于在午餐时间打起盹。如果不是Keith反应迅速，他大概会一头扎进满盘南瓜泥和核桃里。一旦位置调换，Keith应该对Shiro总是将他从工作分心感到恼火，但等对方洗完澡出来顶着毛巾趴在床上，用Keith的平板飞快处理积压的文件，他发现自己坐在床头，眼睛一转不转，看水珠怎样从Shiro银白的发梢滴落。

对方穿着最宽大的毛绒睡裤和黑狮拖鞋，遮住那些柔软的弧度，Keith走过去，指头抚上低垂的兔耳朵。

Shiro抬头看他，然后干脆地搁置平板，伸手解他的裤子。

“喂，”Keith试着警告，“医生说过……”

“这算吗？”Shiro停了一下，就一下，该死，“我只是想含着你，宝贝。”他屁股上的毛团微微翘起来。Keith进退两难，因为自己一生所爱正握着他的老二，问他能不能舔。真是好难回答啊。

他心痒难耐地让对方舔了五分钟。Shiro慢悠悠品尝，舌头从小孔刮掉溢出的前液。他对狼成结的地方颇感兴趣，用嘴唇裹吸根部，又亲小狼盖着浅浅茸毛的鼠蹊。Keith曾对刻板印象嗤之以鼻，不是所有狗狗都爱抓飞盘，不是所有仓鼠都有囤积癖，不是所有狼都是领地动物。但当他抓起Shiro的耳朵，半强迫对方张开嘴好射精到那猩红舌肉，Keith可悲地成为狼。Shiro半闭着眼睛，脸颊和鼻尖也沾乳白，长耳朵在Keith爪子里颤抖。他的舰长，平日威严不易进犯，被塞满一嘴老二呜呜咽咽却没半点抱怨。他没再索求任何事物，可Keith还是弯下腰，舔进那满是自己滋味的温软口腔，舌尖交缠。

也许所有兔子都是欠干的婊子。Keith不确定。他趴在对方小腹，翻开饱满的阴唇检视，内里的洞收缩着，挤出小汪透明液滴，Keith舔了舔，为充胀的荷尔蒙气味眩晕。呻吟声裹着他的阴茎颤抖不住，他两只膝盖夹住Shiro的头，扭动腰又往咽部操进去一点，开始吮吸兔子的阴唇时能感到对方喉咙虚弱的蠕动。

这一次无关绝顶，只是延长、放大的欢愉揉弄着尾骨，Keith没有高潮，但Shiro炙热的嘴巴令他骨酥腿绵，前液淌出铃口又被吞掉，他肚皮贴着对方胸膛，渐渐感到两点可怜濡湿，兔子无法控制地溢出奶液。Keith责任心切，知道涨奶总是让Shiro坐立难安，他拿了枕头垫在对方腰下，直接钻进衣服来吮。Shiro下面吞着他的结，龟头最粗大的部分一点点推进宫腔，扩张那紧绷小洞。狗狗，好狗狗……狗狗，操我。Shiro被挺进一次就口齿不清说亲热话，爱液流下大腿根，沾湿Keith的手掌。好的，好的，就是这样，我的狗狗……乖孩子……

Keith结住他，尽可能地长。在Shiro紧致肉体里他总是断断续续射好几次，每次凶猛快意涌入上一波的浪潮，直到他难以承受地拼命顶弄甬道深处，让Shiro绷住脚趾、胸口剧烈起伏，再也没力气发出尖叫。

这样做另有原因：他注意到那些视线。自然，他们都受关注，Shiro偶尔会接那种俗气得可笑的公益广告，在电视上鼓励孩子们珍爱地球水源，多摄入维他命。但吧台边第三个陌生人打断他们谈话后，Keith竖起了耳朵，瞥见斜前方一头狐狸不停抬眼偷瞄，Shiro正咕嘟嘟灌下剩下半品脱啤酒，并没有留意。

Keith去个厕所的空挡就有人试图占他的位置了。即便酒吧喧闹如三个超级碗直播，他仍听到那人夸赞Shiro毛色漂亮。“谢谢，但我有男朋友了。”Shiro说，在小醉状态下仍保持礼数。然而对方不加警告在他颈边一嗅，说，那更好。

舰长变了脸色。Keith则走过去冰冷让那人离开。Shiro瞪着狐狸悻悻穿过人群：“我们走吧，感觉真不舒服。到处是熊、狐狸、狮子……这些掠食者总是自大过头。”

Keith不自在地动了动。他当然不会以为Shiro是在说他，但一对三角耳、毛蓬蓬的尾巴和小匕首般的犬齿，Keith愤怒时仍旧感到齿龈那抹嗜血的灼痛。他粗糙的指甲，一不小心就会将Shiro的腰磨破。经过走廊，诡秘暧昧目光仍蛛网般牵连，Keith忍受着大型猛兽们身上浓烈的麝味，门边一头体型几乎和Shiro等同的棕熊对自己的同伴低笑：“看看那兔子……只要尝过一次滋味可就别想忘掉了。”

Shiro还牵着Keith的手，但狼已经一拳打上去。

接下来，十数分钟失控场景到他们逃出酒吧也没能平息，Shiro爬到后车座环住男友的腰，等待引擎启动，而又一个酒杯穿过窗玻璃砸出来。Keith气喘吁吁，嘴唇流血，他忘了戴头盔，在夜风中眯起干涩的双眼。

呼吸像试图吞咽火，Keith脖子一痒，感到皮肤上毛茸茸。Shiro将脸埋进了他肩头。

他带他们漫无目的飞行，夜色茫茫，新城的灯火似乎躲闪在视线外围。直至一片无人公路旁的空地，只有月光从峡谷扫下，云自黧黑的群山后溢出。摩托熄了火，Keith去抓腰间那双手，因怒意、愧疚和连自己都说不清的情绪而寒颤。

“对不起，”他开口说道，声音嘶哑粗粝，抱着他的手臂收紧了，“对不起，我知道你不会想要……”

他回过头想看对方的表情，但Shiro的嘴唇贴上来。亲吻像是发烧。太多想要和不想要遵守的规则占据Keith的心，曾经他让自己别再犯傻，爱上一头截然不同的动物，难以分清在视线交汇时谁才是猛兽。Shiro的动作潦草急切，吻却那样专注，即便狼一咬就弄破他的舌尖，像冬夜里舔舐带血利刃的饿殍。不知怎的，他们调换了姿势，Shiro的长裤褪到脚踝，骑着他的阴茎晃动腰部，还得分出一只手扶住座位以维持二人平衡。

“我不在乎，Keith，不在乎他们怎么说我，我是你的……”他呻吟道，仰起头来，“摸摸这里，全部都是你的……”

那不是真的。但有几秒钟Keith也愿意如此相信。他狠命咬进Shiro的肩膀，贪欲和占有，它们成了冰冷夜晚里的唯一呼啸。那轮稍后，他们甚至没能撑回床去，Keith在门口的地板操了Shiro两次，两个人膝盖都被磨得通红扁平。结迫使Shiro只能一直缠在Keith腰上。狼硬起一次就喘息着再度滑进他的甬道，Keith记不起他们换了几个姿势，但就在他从后面抱着玩弄Shiro已红痕累累的胸乳时，突然摸到一片湿，Shiro轻轻哽咽，被用力揪住乳头就惊叫起来。Keith翻过他仔细察看，捻着那通红软肉上刚刚泌出来的奶珠。

他舔过指尖，不能相信尝到甜滋味，Shiro陷在枕头上泪眼模糊地看着他，发出困惑的鼻音。

“怎么了，那是什么？”他问道，声音还有些沙哑，“我胸口好痒。”

Keith摇摇头，弯下腰含住一颗，吮吸。对方腰弹起来：“Keith！怎么回事——”

Shiro的乳房总是很软，但Keith也没想到假孕会这样欺骗他的身体，遑论从那对奶子里淌出的香甜母乳。他吻着泛红的乳头，让对方达到当晚不知几轮高潮，想从床上逃开的尝试也只是被Keith拽着腰抓回，握住两只耳朵，将一个不断泌乳的Shiro操进床垫。

寝具被精液、汗滴和奶水浸湿了，睡去时两人的腿也缠住，在一张并不舒服的床、一个昏沉沮丧的夜晚。这一次Shiro没试着要跑。

然而，医生也对新发症状束手无策。Keith只得在休息时间溜去更衣室帮舰长按摩酸痛的肌肉，并看对方笨拙地使用一种样子可疑的吸奶器。Shiro善于忍耐不适，而Keith善于发现。指挥台上，舰长上衣扣子解开大半，里面唯一一件背心撑得饱满，像什么难以移开视线的低劣色情电影。唉，先别提色情电影了。

Lance正对着台子的反光整理头发，语气轻佻：“嘿Shiro，我有说过你闻起来像牛奶糖吗？”

“……这跟泰坦星的水体污染报告有啥关系？”Pidge问道，但似乎早就习以为常。“我就是夸夸他。新年新目标，每天说些甜言蜜语，将快乐洒满人间。”Lance唱道，“嘿Iverson长官，我喜欢你今天刮的胡子。”

Iverson明显不喜欢被夸奖。“我觉得Iverson不喜欢被你夸奖。”Pidge咬着笔头，“但你说的我想吃牛奶糖了。”

Shiro仍低头读资料，一个月以来他所有的衣服都变得太紧了，薄薄衣料下依稀透出乳晕，奶汁将棉布浸出深色小圈。Keith被他的气味搞得心神不定，也许是伴侣效应作祟，也许纯粹因为只有他知道独处一室时Shiro是如何咬着唇呻吟、拢住乳肉迎向小狼聪明的唇齿。Keith用舔用咬在光洁皮肤留下深浅齿印，Shiro被吸得接下来半天都不好受，因乳头过于敏感而微微含胸，他们不得不往那酸软的小粒涂上跟Veronica借来的润唇油，可再次掀开外套，内衣透湿散发汗味和奶味，背心贴紧他身体鼓胀的曲线，Shiro喃喃道痛，要更热、更温柔的事物包裹那可怜的皮肉。Keith含上去时尝到人造的草莓味道。

实在可惜。舰长还没能饲喂他们的孩子就已经喂不饱他的伴侣了。谆谆医嘱很快被抛之脑后，Shiro几乎一直被装得满满的，被恋人的体液和性器，被乳汁，被抚爱与亲吻炮制出的小狼崽。Keith的兔子温暖又满足，随时湿润着准备好迎接他。前三十年里，Shiro严于律己，对性爱量化享受，他和Keith相识也快有十年，相处近百分之八十的时间，他们以朋友身份相安无事，起码Keith是这么以为的。直到一次酒会尾声，Shiro落肚太多热红酒，笑得双眼明亮，Keith也喝了不少，险些坐到沙发上熟睡的Hunk头顶。还好Shiro及时牵着他贴近自己，跟音响里俗不可耐圣诞金曲哼唱起来，带他在七扭八歪的桌椅和派对动物中间慢舞，或者说，只是两个人拥抱。Keith忍不住吻他毛衣下的颈项，手滑到Shiro的屁股揉捏。对方在可控范围内呻吟着，说，你以前也是这么摸我……

Keith以为他指的是哪次不合时宜的性爱，但Shiro贴着他的耳朵低语：“在学院的时候，那天你安慰了我很久……你肯定不记得了。你抱着我，结果我以为，我以为……”

Keith记得对方发红的眼眶和耳朵，Shiro用袖口掩饰般揩揩鼻子，装作没在流泪，那动作显现出不同往常的孩子气。在夜空下Keith拥抱他，触摸他，沉入Shiro温暖的心跳之中。他以为这就是自己能得到的一切。

“我知道这么说很不好，但之后我有了……更多反应，其实和现在没什么差别。”Shiro说，“我太年轻也太傻了，我什么都不明白……可那些日子好难熬啊，每天回去裤子里都是湿的，自慰时候，满脑子都是你来干我。Sam担心得不行，以为我压力过大才会增重。”

Keith先是意识到：他想着我。然后意识到：拥抱，仅仅是朋友间的拥抱，就让Shiro的身体产生这种错觉。在对方最低落的时期他们肢体接触频繁，但不过是些无害的拍抚，凑近的悄悄话和玩笑，而后Shiro从他那方渐渐保持了距离，Keith认为这不过是对方心情好转所致。

在他们关系的某一时刻，Shiro偷偷渴望着他，只有他——这让Keith突然难以应对。面前这具身体早就彻底为他打开了，操熟了，多年的自持被Keith火一般的爱慕冲碎，在终于确认了彼此之后，Shiro似乎心甘情愿同他一起掉落。可那些灰暗记忆中的爱啊，Keith害怕去想，忍不住去想。

他带Shiro随便去个什么单间。什么都顾不得了。扯开对方宽大衣衫，奶白的皮肉上却贴着两枚创可贴，“今天磨得好痛，我只能贴上……”Shiro急急解释，也不知道为了什么难为情。Keith先用指腹按过一枚，小心轻慢揭开胶布，一小股乳汁立刻自嫣红的乳尖淌下，一直流到肚皮。这淫靡场景令他下腹充血。Keith搂住Shiro的腰，让他阴部感到自己硬得多厉害，故意在对方炙热注视中饥饿地舔舐指头，啧啧有声。

“还没有给你挤过，胀得难受吗？”他问。Shiro点头也摇头。“你的嘴。”恋人如此要求，Keith却先踮脚吻他，尝到酒和奶水。最迷狂那些时刻，Shiro会恳求Keith别太用力，本能要他保护肚子里发育的小崽，别撞宫口，别射进去那么多，Keith柔声劝慰，下头倒越发横蛮插他柔软流水宫腔，Shiro高潮时候不见抱怨，多半因为已经去得太狠，理智失控。他在结上发抖，又尽力放松以适应被填满的过载感觉，Keith捏捏他肚子最胀那块。也许其中真的有生命孕育，如果Shiro想要，他就全给他。年少时爱一个人爱到如今，对方保护他，引领他，追逐他，放走他，爱他。和他手指相牵，跳傻兮兮的舞，野兽般做爱，情人般做爱，怀上他的孩子，和他并肩飞行。回到他身边。

他一动，就引来长手长脚缠住自己。Shiro哼哼着亲他耳朵和头发，痒得他直乐。“带我回去吧。”

那会是一段漫长、引人注目的骄傲游行。“好。”

但Shiro不放过他，一个要求接着另一个，“和我结婚，好吗？”对方温声道，那样专注，耳鬓厮磨，宽大的拥抱。

Keith终于忍不住喉咙里的哽咽。

“好。”

END


End file.
